Im Glashaus
by sailanis
Summary: Abgestürzt und verloren versuchen Gaius Baltar und Boxey, einen Weg zurück zu finden. Aber nicht alles ist so, wie es scheint.


Titel: Im Glashaus

Autor: Caprica

Staffel: 1, keine Spoiler

Wortanzahl: 1410

Kategorie: Abenteuer/Drama

Charaktere: Gaius Baltar; Boxey; Boomer; Six; Leoben

Altersbeschränkung: 12

Warnungen: Character Death

Zusammenfassung: Abgestürzt und verloren versuchen Gaius Baltar und Boxey, einen Weg zurück zu finden.

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, die Charaktere nicht, die Rechte nicht.

"So wird das nichts. Geben Sie das her." Mit einem Handgriff nahm Boxey die provisorische Landkarte an sich und drehte sie so, dass sie, seiner Meinung nach, die richtige Richtung anzeigte. Der Mann neben ihm verschränkte wie ein kleines Kind seine Arme vor der Brust und schaute sich das Ganze recht missbilligend an. Gaius Baltar war der Meinung, dass ein Junge von vielleicht zwölf Jahren diese Karte sicher nicht besser als er würde lesen können. Sie war nicht mehr als ein Provisorium, hergestellt für den Fall, dass etwas passierte. Es war etwas passiert.

"Da lang", sagte Boxey und ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er den Weg gefunden hatte. Ohne sich noch einmal nach Baltar umzudrehen lief er los, gen Süden, wie er glaubte. Baltar folgte ihm, durch kniehohes Gras, Büsche und matschige Erde. Große, breite Wurzeln hatten sich ins Unterholz gegraben, um so viel Wasser wie möglich für die riesigen Bäume aufzunehmen, die in diesem Wald wuchsen. Sie reichten dutzende Meter in den Himmel und ließen nicht zu, dass mehr als ein kleiner Teil des Tageslichtes den Boden berührte.

Viel geändert hätte es an diesem Tag sowieso nicht - Baltar und Boxey waren nass. Sehr nass. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, hörte Baltar, wie die Socken, die er anhatte, in seinen Schuhen quietschten, wie sich seine nassen Hosenbeine aneinander rieben, spürte, wie Regentropfen seine Stirn hinunterrollten und ihren Weg über seine Nase, seine Augen oder seine Wangen fortsetzten. Passend gekleidet waren beide nicht - Baltar trug einen schwarzen Anzug, darunter ein weißes Hemd und schwarze, mittlerweile sehr dreckige Schuhe. Boxey war mit einem weinroten T-Shirt und einem blauen Hemd sehr viel lässiger unterwegs, konnte aber weder mit diesem Teil seiner Kleidung, noch mit Jeans und Turnschuhen viel gegen das Wasser tun. Wer hätte auch geahnt, dass der Weg von der Galactica zur Cloud 9 über diesen Planeten führen würde?

Geplant war das jedenfalls nicht gewesen. Baltar hatte nicht viel sehen können, aber dass sie angegriffen worden und unter Beschuss geraten waren, hatte er im Flugzeug schon bemerkt. Der Anblick des Wracks, der sich ihm und Boxey später geboten hatte, hatte diesen Eindruck noch einmal bestätigt.

"Können Sie nicht etwas schneller laufen?" Boxey war einige Meter vor Baltar stehen geblieben und schaute sich ungeduldig nach seinem Begleiter um. Der tat so, als hätte er Boxey gar nicht gehört. Ihm war kalt, sein linker Arm schmerzte und er glaubte nicht, dass sie die richtige Richtung genommen hatten. War es nicht sowieso Boxeys Karte? Er hatte sie mitgenommen, um etwas damit zu machen, daran konnte sich Baltar erinnern. Weil sich die Flotte nicht lange mit dem Planeten aufhalten und man dem Jungen etwas zu tun geben wollte, hatte er den Auftrag bekommen, eine Karte von dem Planeten anzufertigen, anhand von einzelnen Photographien. Er war noch nicht fertig damit, als er zur Clud 9 reisen sollte, also hatte er sie mitgenommen, um dort weiter daran zu arbeiten. Boxey hatte ihm das nach dem Absturz erzählt, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass es nicht viele gab, die den Absturz überlebt hatten. Zwei Personen, um genau zu sein. Er und der Junge.

"Er ist schneller als du, Gaius. Du bist nicht immer so langsam", säuselte eine weibliche Stimme neben ihm. Baltar blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich zur Seite. Sah in das Gesicht der Six. Sie stand da, in ihrem roten Kleid und schien vom Regen vollkommen unberührt zu sein. Baltar drehte sich wieder zu dem Jungen. "Ich...äh...ich komme", stotterte er und setzte dann seinen Weg fort, nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick zu der Frau neben ihm zu werfen. "Ich wäre schneller unterwegs, wenn er sich beim Absturz nicht auf mich geworfen und mir fast den Arm gebrochen hätte", gab er spitz zurück, im Flüsterton. Die Six lachte und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. "Oh Gaius. So lange es nur der Arm ist." Sie lächelte noch immer, als Baltar einmal mehr zu ihr schaute. "Nur der Arm..."

"Mit wem reden Sie da, Mister?" Boxey stand plötzlich vor ihm. Sein Blick zeugte nicht von besonders großem Interesse, sondern eher davon, dass er genervt war. "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir jetzt Zeit für so etwas haben. Oh man, nicht zu fassen..." Boxey ging weiter und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, als wäre er enttäuscht worden. Enttäuscht von dem Erwachsenen, der offensichtlich nicht mit ihm mithalten konnte und den Ernst der Lage nicht verstand. So kam es Baltar vor, der sich Mühe gab, wieder mit Boxey auf eine Höhe zu kommen. Die Six verließ seine Seite nicht.

"Das war übrigens nicht sehr nett vorhin", flüsterte sie im ins Ohr. Einen Augenblick lang schaute Baltar irritiert, dann wusste er, worauf sie anspielte. Nein, er war nicht nett gewesen, nicht zu ihr, nicht zu ihren zylonischen Freunden. Aber es ging hier nicht um sie, nicht um ihre Freunde, so wenig wie es um die Menschen ging, mit denen er sich jeden Tag abgeben musste. Es ging um ihn, nur um ihn. Um ihn und seine Interessen. Ging es ihn etwas an, wenn sie ein Problem hatten? Nein. Es war ihm auch egal gewesen, als er sie enttarnt hatte. Die Six war wütend auf ihn, was er auch verstehen konnte - wäre er an ihrer Stelle gewesen, ihm wäre es nicht anders ergangen. Aber er war nicht an ihrer Stelle. Er war an seiner eigenen. Also war er zu Adama gegangen, auf die Brücke, und hatte ihm die nötigen Informationen gegeben, und mit ihm jedem anderen, der es wissen wollte. Und sie hatte keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht gehabt. Hatte sie es überhaupt gewusst? Vorher schon? Baltar wusste es nicht, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er hatte das für sich getan. Hatte sie enttarnt, um selbst einmal das Gefühl zu haben, wichtig zu sein. Das war er sowieso, das wusste er, aber hin und wieder wollte er es auch gezeigt bekommen, von jemand anderem als sich selbst. Also hatte er sie verraten. Nein, nicht verraten, er sah es nicht als Verrat an. Er hatte nur jemandem Bescheid gegeben, dass sie kein Mensch war. Informationsaustausch nannte er es. Und war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

"Ich bin nicht hier, um nett zu sein." Dieses Mal drehte er sich nicht zu ihr um, schaute sie nicht an. Für ihn wäre es auch kein erfreulicher Anblick gewesen. "Das macht mich traurig, Gaius. Wirklich traurig. Aber ich verstehe dich. Ich glaube, ich kann dir verzeihen." Sie lehnte sich an ihn, küsste sein Ohr, seine Wange. Boxey drehte sich um und sah Baltar mit einem Blick an, der deutlich machte, für wie irre er den Mann hielt. Baltar räusperte sich, versuchte, die Six ein wenig von sich zu schieben, aber sie machte weiter, ließ ihre Hand über seinen Oberkörper gleiten und hauchte ihm Worte ins Ohr, die er gerne hörte. Baltar schloss die Augen, einen Moment lang nur.

Aber es reichte, um ihn stolpern zu lassen. Vielleicht war es ein Stein gewesen, vielleicht aber auch eine Wurzel. Er landete auf den Knien, mit den Händen in der aufgeweichten Erde. Boxey drehte sich erschreckt um. Als er sah, was geschehen war, lächelte er nur flüchtig und setzte dann zum Qweitergehen an. Während Baltar damit beschäftigt war, seine Hände an seiner Hose abzuwischen, sah sich Boxey mehreren Zylonen gegenüber stehen, blickte sie für mehrere Sekunden an. Wieder lächelte er, und erst viele Sekunden später sah man Schrecken in seinem Gesicht. Dann schrie er und lief mehrere Schritte zurück. Er stand neben Baltar. Der hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben und jetzt ebenfalls die Gelegenheit, drei silbern glänzende Zylonen näher zu betrachten. Und mit ihnen zwei Versionen von der Humlon Boomer, eine weitere Six und zwei vom Typ Leoben.

"Du kannst aufhören. Erschreckt sein, ängstlich schauen - das steht dir nicht." Die Stimme kam von hinten. Baltar und Boxey drehten sich um. Nur, um einem weiteren Boxey gegenüber zu stehen. "Endlich. Ich dachte schon, ihr taucht nie mehr auf." Boxey ging zu seinem scheinbaren Spiegelbild hinüber und ließ sich eine Waffe reichen. "Du hättest das besser nicht tun sollen", sagte er, während er die Waffe mit einer Hand voll Patronen lud. "Das war wirklich nicht nett von dir. Eine von uns zu verraten."

Baltar wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er stotterte ein paar Wortfetzen zusammen, aber nichts, das irgendeinen Sinn ergab, weder für menschliche, noch für zylonische Ohren. Boxey indes lächelte. Er hob seine Waffe und zielte auf Baltar, und während der spürte, wie die warme, zarte Haut seiner Six einmal mehr seinen Arm, seinen Hals berührte, drückte Boxey ab.


End file.
